Power Rangers Prism Force
Power Rangers Prism Force is based on and an adaption of Choushinsei Flashman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis In 1996, five space shuttle astronauts in a Space Mission then suddenly been abducted by the Alien Hunters, but then, they've been rescued by Prism Aliens in the solar system, and they've been trained for 20 years to prepare to fight the "Dark Pollution Empire" in 2016. Characters Rangers Allies *Mechan: A robot programmed to assist the Rangers. Voiced by Brina Palencia. *Arcanis: Based on Hero Titan. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *Hordriss: A wizard who used to be a student of Zordon. Based on Leh Baraki. Voiced by Dan Green. *Rothberry: A monster who used to work for the Dark Pollution Empire, but sees Eliza as his sister. Ever since he reformed and is spared from certain death, Eliza decided to raise him as her own. Based on Powaburu. Voiced by Veronica Taylor. *Dr. Solkar: Based on Great Doctor Lie Köpflen. Portrayed by Manu Bennett. *Zebrus/Zebrak: Based on Leh Wanda. Portrayed by Richard Epcar. *Leoparda/Lepardoe: Based on Leh Näfel. Portrayed by Cindy Robinson. *General Rothbart: Leader of the Alien Hunters. Portrayed by Travis Willingham. When he reformed, an evil clone of him were made to replace him. *General Hooklar: Second-in-Command of the Alien Hunters. Portrayed by David Wald. When he reformed, an evil clone of him were made to replace him. *Killhawk: Based on Kerao. Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. Villains: The Dark Pollution Empire *Count Ethegon: Based on Great Emperor Lah Deus. He is the one who wants to pollute the world. Voiced by Tom Wyner. *Dr. Solkar (clone): Based on Great Doctor Lie Köpflen. Portrayed by Manu Bennett. He became the new Count Ethegon later in the series. *Zebrus/Zebrak (clone): Based on Leh Wanda. Portrayed by Richard Epcar. When he reformed, an evil clone of him were made to replace him. *Leoparda/Lepardoe (clone): Based on Leh Näfel. Portrayed by Cindy Robinson. When she reformed, an evil clone of her were made to replace her. *General Rothbart (clone): Leader of the Alien Hunters. *General Hooklar (clone): Second-in-Command of the Alien Hunters. *Beastblack: Based on Leh Galus. Voiced by Beau Billingslea. *Flow and Tac (clones): Based on Wolk and Kilt. Portrayed by Erica Mendez and Lauren Landa. When they reformed, evil clones of them were made to replace them. *Bloodstream: Based on Baura. Voiced by Jeff Nimoy. *Hatefire: Based on Hag. Voiced by Kyle Hebert. *Perishtake: Based on Hou. Voiced by Steven Blum. *Growjelly: Based on Kuragen. *Sinsects: The insectoid foot soldiers of the Dark Pollution Empire. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Aaron: Let's Flash on! Roll Call Team-Morph: "Prism Change!! Power Flash!!" *Aaron: Prism Force Red! *Brad: Prism Force Green! *Garrett: Prism Force Blue! *Diana: Prism Force Yellow! *Eliza: Prism Force Pink! *Clint: Prism Force Black! *Veronica: Prism Force Purple! *Reece: Prism Force Silver! All: Powers of the flashing prism!! Power Rangers Prism Force!!! Arsenal *Prism Force Morphers *Prism Lasers *Prism Sword *Prism Gauntlets *Prism Powerball *Flash Stars *Prism Batons *Prism Beads *Prism Boots *Prism Power Lance: Black Ranger's 1st trademark weapon. *Prism Proton Cannon: Black Ranger's 2nd trademark weapon. *Prism Crossbow: Purple Ranger's trademark weapon. *Prism Axe: Silver Ranger's trademark weapon. Functions the same way as Mighty Morphin Black Ranger's Power Axe. *Prism Vulcan Blaster: The team's finishing cannon, assembled from the five Vulcan Blaster weapons. When used, Prism Yellow first targets the enemy, then the vulcan blasters begin to rapidly rotate and the shot is fire. In episode 32 it received a power up when the Prism Force's prisms were upgraded. **Red Vulcan Blaster **Green Vulcan Blaster **Blue Vulcan Blaster **Yellow Vulcan Blaster **Pink Vulcan Blaster Vehicles *Prism Cycles Zords *Star Carrier: A plane-like flying fortress that carries the components of Prism Megazord and Titan Megazord. It is armed with a laser gun in front of each dorsal fin. *Prism Megazord *Titan Megazord *Battle Tank Zord *Strike Fighter Zord *Seeker Zord Gallery Heroes rsz_y0199.jpg|Aaron Everstar Flash-red.png|Aaron the Red Prism Force Ranger rs_634x1024-150624104116-634-Will-Friedle-boy-meets-world.jpg|Brad Pitforge Green_flash.jpg|Brad the Green Prism Force Ranger MV5BOWFlY2M4OTMtNDcwMi00MTZhLTk0NGEtYWRmZmFjYTA1YmIwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTc1NzQ4MDk@. V1 .jpg|Garrett Solidheart Flash-blue.png|Garrett Blue Prism Force Ranger em4.jpg|Diana Thornehill Flashyellow2.jpg|Diana the Yellow Prism Force Ranger headshot.jpg|Eliza Skyfall Pink_Flash.jpg|Eliza the Pink Prism Force Ranger SeanSchemmel2.png|Clint Silvermark Black_Prism_Force_Ranger.png|Clint the Black Prism Force Ranger PRPFBarrymore.jpg|Veronica Roseland Flash-purple.png|Veronica the Purple Prism Force Ranger Amadeusserafini.jpg|Reece Caroll Flash-silver.png|Reece the Silver Prism Force Ranger Villains Great Emperor Ra Deus.jpg|Count Ethegon Liekopflen0al.jpg|Dr. Solkar Flashman-Wandar.jpg|Zebrus 313852_2328214437768_1021917915_2719913_739589850_n.jpg|Zebrak 005-9d0e4-thumbnail2.jpg|Leoparda 004-91c14-thumbnail2.jpg|Lepardoe Ley_Galus.jpg|Beastblack Urk-kirt.jpg|Flow and Tac Zolors.jpg|Sinsects Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter